


Seein' Red

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth Birthday, Episode Related, F/M, Fetus Karamel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kara is good at dancing, KaraMel, Mon-El not so much, Nervous Mon-El, Songfic, line dancing, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “She had talked to Alex, excitement clearly visible on her face as she rambled on; so fast that he could barely keep up. But he did for sure hear some things: Earth Birthday. Lucky Thirteen. Country Line Dancing. Naked Ladies. He wasn’t sure he’d heard that last one correctly…” -- Alex misses Kara's Earth Birthday. Mon-El overhears their conversation and decides to make it happen for her. Companion to 2x11: The Martian Chronicles. Song is “Seein’ Red” by Dustin Lynch.





	Seein' Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I know our fandom is all pretty deep down in the dumps after Monday's finale, so hopefully this fic helps to cheer you up a bit.
> 
> Here is some fetus Karamel to bring us all back to happier times, because you know what I'm still bitter about (well, I'm bitter about a lot of SG things now...)? Kara never got her Earth Birthday Line Dancing (which hurts me even more now after the recent events because who will she dance with without breaking their toes now?!).
> 
> Believe it or not, I actually started writing this right after 2x11: The Martian Chronicles had aired, but then I just completely blanked. I picked it back up a few months ago and it kind of just wrote itself.
> 
> Anyways, anything you see and recognize is obviously taken directly from Episode 2x11: The Martian Chronicles. The song in this fic is "Seein' Red" by Dustin Lynch. It's pretty good, so you should listen to it at some point (be warned: obviously it is a country song ;) ).
> 
> Also, even with the title, this is unfortunately NOT a Red K Fic lol, but there will probably be some in the future!
> 
> Enjoy!

She had to do it eventually. She had to go see him. He’d already spilled his heart out to her and she’d just let him leave. There was no way he was going to reach out to her first.

_He gulped, steeling himself. “You were right. I remember kissing you,” he confessed. She fidgeted with her glasses, tugged on her blazer, refused to acknowledge the fact that her heart was starting to pound_ hard _._

_“Do you,” he pointed at one of her chairs, “do you wanna sit? I feel like…”_

_“Sure.”_

_“We’re gonna sit. That’s a good idea.” When they both settled in, he continued, “Uhm,” he sighed, “I remember. I was sick and alone and you were leaning over me and you must have been sad or something because your eyes were insanely blue. I mean, they always are, but they were like…like comets. And I had never seen anyone so stunning. And I kissed you. And it was okay that I was…it was okay that I was gonna die because I had gotten to kiss you.”_

_She pulled her glasses from her face, her hand rubbing across her eyebrows. Is this what a headache felt like? Words were spinning through her brain, yet escaping her at the same time. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the sound echoing through her ears. She didn’t know what to say or how to say it, but then he was continuing as he stood up from the chair._

_“I uhm,” he cleared his throat, “I saved you at the police station because…because I care about you.” Her eyes connected with his, her brain still scrambling; still trying to think of something to say, but it was too busy freaking out on her to think of something proper. “Comets,” he spoke at a near whisper._

_Plus, he kept saying_ that _and it was making her stomach flutter nervously._

_“Mon-El,” she started but her voice began to crack, so he cut quickly her off._

_“I’m not here to change your mind. Okay, I get--I get that you don’t care about me.”_

_“I do care about you.”_

_“But not in the same way and that’s--” he tried to talk through the lump in his throat. “That’s good. That’s fine. That’s okay. You know, just--just keep working with me. I--I’ve been honest about this so let’s just…now we can ignore it. We can let it go. Put it behind us. Yeah?”_

_“Uh,” she shook her head, “yeah. Of course.”_

_“Just keep being my partner.”_

_“Of course,” she nodded. “Thank you for being honest,” she spoke as her eyes slowly rose to meet his._

_“Yeah, okay,” he cleared his throat before trying a smile. “Good talk.” He raised his hand in a high five and she couldn’t keep her smile away. Her hand met his and he simply turned around to leave. “See you tomorrow, partner,” he said once he reached the door._

_“Uh huh,” she nodded as she watched him leave._

She shook her head. “Focus, Kara,” she spoke aloud to herself as she stared at the door to the alien bar. “You said you’d meet Alex here. You know he’s working. You have to go in. Just--just go in there and tell him you can’t be with him.” She nodded to herself before moving to go inside.

The music was blasting, but the pounding of her heart was still louder in her ears. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked behind the bar. Her eyes connected with his from across the room and she knew she had to go over there. As she approached the bar, he was already throwing a lime wedge and straw in a glass.

“Club soda on the rocks,” he stated, sliding the glass in her direction as she sat down on a stool.

“Thank you.” She held the glass between her hands, fingernails tapping on it as he busied himself with anything else he could find. “Uh, hey…hey, Mon-El?” she tried.

“Uh, yeah?” his eyes connected with hers, but he looked like he’d rather be doing anything other than talking to her right now.

“So I know…” she started, her hand rubbing at her neck as her eyes fell to the bar top in front of her, “…things have been a little weird since that conversation we had the other night…”

“Right,” he agreed. “Yeah, you know, I’ve actually been talking to some of the regulars and apparently Earth males are only supposed to express their feelings about uh, sports and occasionally monster trucks. So, who knew?”

“No, no,” Kara insisted, standing from her barstool and following him as he moved further down the bar top. “It was great that you were honest! That’s actually a trait women like in men, but…” she took a deep breath. “But here’s the thing, uhm…you were right. I’m not so sure we’re a good match.”

He was silent for a moment and she tried to figure out what he was feeling; what he might be thinking.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. No, I--I’m just glad we’re on the same page. You know?”

“Yeah, I mean I have my career in journalism that I just started out on and in the meantime when I’m not being Supergirl, I really need to focus on that. And even if I did have time to date someone, I wouldn’t date someone like…” she stopped herself, pursing her lips together and he stared at her, eyebrows raised as he waited for her to finish with where she was taking that sentence.

“Someone who--who--who is--” she tried to make it better, but the words were escaping her.

“An intergalactic bartender?” he finished for her.

“Yes!” she said it before she actually heard what he had suggested.

“Yes, okay.”

“No! No, its--” he walked away from her and she moved to keep up. “Because it’s not your job, it’s…it’s the way you are.” She said it and her eyes immediately slipped shut. That didn’t come out right. That didn’t come out right _at all_. She didn’t know why her brain thought that _that_ could _possibly_ have come out right.

Her eyes opened and he watched her for a second before, “I am going to go over there now,” he gestured to the opposite end of the bar and far away from her.

“Kay.” She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he walked away from her. She felt someone walk up behind her before she heard Alex speak.

“Well, that looked serious…”

“He told me he liked me the other day,” Kara filled her sister in.

“I am so shocked,” came Alex’s sarcastic reply.

Kara cringed, “Was it that _obvious_?”

“Duh.”

“Ughh, well I don’t like him, and I had to tell him and I just shoved both feet into my mouth.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Alex said, a hand rubbing along Kara’s back in comfort.

“It was though,” she insisted, her face falling into her palm. “It really, really was.” She shook her head for a moment before, “But, on to more important things: Earth Birthday.”

“Yes,” Alex agreed with a smile.

“Thirteen years since I crashed here on Earth!” Alex smiled widely and nodded, her mouth opening so she could butt in, but Kara beat her to it. “So, I know that we always just do cupcakes, but I was thinking we should go _all out_ for lucky number thirteen and I’ve always wanted to try country line dancing so I made us this reservation at a club that if we get there before seven, they teach us all these tutorials and the dances and oh! I should call them and make sure that we can rent cowboy boots.”

“Uh, well about Earth Birthday. I know that we celebrate _every_ year,” Alex’s smile was a wide, uncomfortable one, but Kara just nodded, clearly too excited. “And you know, I mean, but the thing is that uhm…Maggie surprised me with concert tickets to the Barenaked Ladies…tonight.”

Kara’s face fell, “Oh.”

“And…she knows that I’ve loved them since college and it would be our first concert together, so I, you know, I thought maybe if there’s…if…do you think maybe we could celebrate another night?”

“Oh my God!” And suddenly there was Maggie, running over to them with a giant smile on her face, her hand grabbing onto Alex’s arm. “You’re not going to believe this! One of the guys at my precinct is working security at the venue tonight and he was able to upgrade our tickets to VIP! Boom!” she shouted, slamming the tickets on the bar top.

“Oh my God, that’s amazing!” Alex smiled, picking up the tickets and taking a better look. “That is…that’s great,” she looked at Kara. Her head was down and she had tugged the straw of her drink into her mouth. “That’s great.”

Maggie looked to Kara before she returned her gaze to Alex. “Is everything okay?”

“Sounds like you guys are going to have a lot of fun tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, her eyes connecting with her sister’s.

“Go!” Kara insisted. “Go, have fun!”

“Okay, okay, bye” Alex kissed Kara’s cheek before running off with Maggie.

Kara’s eyes fell to the bar top. She felt her face getting hot and she fought against the tears she could feel threatening to appear in her eyes. She bit her lip as she tried to tell herself that Alex wasn’t leaving her; that she was just going to a concert; just spending time with her girlfriend. She was _so_ excited. Besides, it was only her Earth Birthday. They’d just celebrate tomorrow.

“Kara,” M’gann had walked over to her, “You alright? Can I get you anything to drink?”

Kara shook her head “Just get me something strong,” she smiled; strained, forced. M’gann eyed the club soda in front of her. “Actually, you know what?” Kara continued. “I’ll have what he’s having,” she pointed to Mon-El across the bar. M’gann turned to follow Kara’s finger.

“Oh, he’s been drinking _exclusively_ club soda for the last week,” she informed Kara.

“Really?” she stared at M’gann, her strained smile now gone. She felt that statement in her chest. A few weeks ago he didn’t even know what club soda _was_. Not until _she_ had mentioned it to him. “Oh,” she sighed. “I’ll just stick with my club soda. Thank you.”

Her eyes drifted over to the other side of the bar, landing on him and watching as he took a sip of his drink. She sighed to herself. Her brain was still spinning from his confession the other night. Just thinking about it made a panic wash over her. One part of her was dying to march on over there, grab a hold of his face and pull him into a kiss. The other part of her wanted to turn around and run out of that bar before he said anything else to her about _his feelings_.

She was just so _overwhelmed_.

And all she had wanted was to just forget about Mon-El and celebrate her Earth Birthday with her sister, like she had every year for the last thirteen years.

She sniffled slightly and tried to blink away the beginning of tears as she pulled her phone from her pocket. _Might as well cancel that reservation for tonight then…_

* * *

He was watching her. He was trying to make it look like he wasn’t paying attention by chatting up the customers sitting near him, but his eyes kept drifting. Who was he kidding? No matter where they were, his eyes would always find her.

She had talked to Alex, excitement clearly visible on her face as she rambled on; so fast that he could barely keep up. But he did for sure hear some things: Earth Birthday. Lucky Thirteen. Country Line Dancing. Naked Ladies. He wasn’t sure he’d heard that last one correctly…

Kara had told him it wasn’t nice to listen in on other people’s conversations, but she had looked sad when he’d walked away and her moment of excitement was brief because she now looked even sadder after Alex left than she did when Alex had arrived.

“Hi,” he heard her as she held her phone to her ear, “Uhm, is this _Kickin’ Boots Studios_? Oh good. Yes, hi. I uhm, I have to cancel my reservation. 7:00pm for two. Yeah. Kara Danvers. Great…thank you.” She ended the call with a sigh, took a gulp of her club soda and threw some money on the counter before leaving.

_Kickin’ Boots Studios_? That must have been the country line dancing thing she had been talking to Alex about. He quickly flashed back to the moment her face lit up when she’d told Alex about it. She had been _so_ excited. But it sounded like she had to cancel her reservation because of that naked ladies thing Alex and Maggie were attending? Come to think of it, he’d rather not know more about that. He pulled his own phone out of his pocket, quickly getting onto the internet to look up _Kickin’ Boots Studios_. It wasn’t far away. He found a phone number and quickly dialed.

“Kickin’ Boots, how can I help you?” a female voice greeted on the phone.

“Uh, hi. I’m calling about line dancing?” He furrowed his eyebrows. Not that he was sure as to what that even was…

* * *

Kara sat on her sofa in silence, just staring at the television that remained turned off. She didn’t feel like watching anything. She didn’t feel like doing much of anything at all. She’d wanted to celebrate her Earth Birthday with her sister. Now that she couldn’t do that, she was too bummed to make herself do much of anything else.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her front door. She sighed as she stood and moved toward it, her hand gripping the door knob and swinging it open.

He stood in front of her, holding up a pair of red cowboy boots with a large silver bow stuck to the side of them.

“Mon-El?” she questioned confusedly.

“Hi,” he returned with a smile.

“What’re those?” she asked, eyebrows crinkling as she stared down at the boots in his hand.

“They’re uh…cowboy boots.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “That’s what I thought, but uhm…why do you have cowboy boots?”

“Can I come in?” he asked, his face softening, but a twinge of worry stayed in his eyes.

“Oh, right, yeah.” She stepped aside. “Come in.”

“I hope they fit you. I saw your shoe size once at the DEO when you left some stuff in the med bay. But if they don’t fit, I’ll return them for you,” he stated as he held them out to her.

“I don’t understand…”

“I bought them for you.”

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows raising high on her forehead. “Why did you buy me cowboy boots, Mon-El?” She took the boots from his hand and that’s when she noticed that he was wearing a similar pair; a light brown instead of the red in her hands.

“For the class tonight.”

She blinked at him. “Class? What class?” Then her face softened as she remembered the line dancing class she had to cancel so Alex could go to the concert with Maggie. “Mon-El…I cancelled that class. Alex was busy.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “And you really shouldn’t eavesdrop on people’s conversations.”

“I know you had to cancel,” he looked down at his feet. “You looked really sad when Alex left and then I heard you on the phone. So I called back the studio and I signed us up for a class…at seven o’clock tonight.”

He paused as he tried to gauge her reaction to the news; she was just blinking at him and he couldn’t tell if she was upset. It looked like she was going to cry; her face starting to get pink and her eyes looked a little watery, but maybe that could have been residual sadness from earlier?

“I know you don’t like me and stuff, but I don’t think you should have to spend your Earth Birthday alone just because your sister is busy.”

She looked down at the boots he had placed in her hands; brand new and shiny with that sweet little bow.

“But I do have to warn you that I think I _might_ have signed us up for the wrong class…” he paused. “I mean, the lady on the phone asked if we were a pair…and we’re two people. That’s a pair right? I just said yes and now I think we’re in the couple’s class. And I know that we’re not a couple and that you don’t want to be a couple and I get it, I don’t want you to think th--”

“Mon-El,” she stopped him, a smile spreading across her face. “It’s perfect.”

He was surprised for a moment as he looked at her. “Yeah?”

She nodded quickly. “I’ve always wanted to try line dancing,” she said quietly as she looked down at the boots in her hand again before pulling off the bow.

“I heard,” he grinned. “It starts in a half hour. Uhm, I could go while you get ready and just meet you there--”

“No,” she interrupted, shaking her head as her hand reached out for his arm. “Stay. Sit. You can just watch TV if you want. I’ll only be a few minutes,” she grinned.

He nodded with a smile as he moved to sit down on her sofa and she raced into her bedroom.

She rushed to pick out something, finally after a while settling on a set of dark wash skinny jeans and a red button up that happened to exactly match her new boots. She sat down and pulled on the boots, the pair of them fitting her feet perfectly. She stood up and popped around the corner. “Ready?” she asked as she walked out toward him.

She watched as his eyes started at her feet, flicking up and back down her body and it made her heart flutter in her chest when his eyes finally connected with hers. _Comets_. She could hear his voice echoing in her head as he stared at her.

“You look really great,” he smiled a seemingly nervous smile at her as he stood, turning off the TV.

“Thanks,” she grinned as she stepped past him and toward the door, holding it open for him as they left the apartment.

* * *

This line dancing thing was _a lot_ harder than it originally had sounded. He knew it was dancing. He knew how to dance. At least up until now he _thought_ he knew how to dance.

“Alright, from the top!” the instructor shouted as she flipped the music back on and started counting down.

_Flame_  
Girl you light it up  
When I hear you say my name  
Yeah, you know just how to start it  
You shine  
And I just can’t wait to get you out tonight  
Yeah, you know how bad I want it  


_Ride this Chevy like a Cadillac_  
Blow that one stop light, no looking back  
Wherever we’re going, gotta get there fast

Heel. Toe. Forward. Back. Left. Right. There were so many little movements to remember. The instructor was good; very patient and she exaggerated the steps with her partner so you’d know what to do, but _remembering_ what to do? That was the hard part. The song seemed slow the first time they’d listened to it, but now it was racing; far too fast for him to keep up with, never mind actually doing the right steps at the right time.

_I’m talking red hot, wet kiss falling off your lips._  
I’m talking red hot, red dress hanging on your hips.  
I’m talking backseat, heartbeat pounding in my chest.  
I’m seein’ red. I’m seein’ red.  


_Can’t get you outta my head, girl._  
Can’t get you outta my head.  
The way you colour up my world.  
I’m seein’ red.  


Grapevine. Step Kick. Step Touch. Swing. He had no idea what was going on, but Kara sure did. She had listened intently to the instructions at the beginning. A prominent crinkle between her eyebrows as she analyzed the movements of their feet, the swinging of their arms. Now she was keeping up and hitting every step; that smile on her face brighter than he could ever remember it being. She kept looking over at him, eyes sparkling with a smile on her lips and then her face would falter when she’d see him miss a step, as if she was worried he wasn’t having any fun.

_Down_  
We can get down someplace, just outside of town  
Bring a bottle if you wanna  
That moon, that moon ain’t gonna tell on me and you  
Just say the word and we’re gonna  


_Ride this Chevy like a Cadillac_  
Blow that one stop light, no looking back  
Wherever we’re going, gotta get there fast  


Kick. Shuffle. Spin. Repeat. He’d kicked her in the shin three times already. He nearly fell to the floor during a spin. And he had turned the wrong way during a step and shuffle twice, slamming right into her. She’d bounced off him both times with a laugh and asked, “you okay?” and he could only nod, an embarrassed smile on his lips, a blush surely on his cheeks each time. He was so _bad_ at this. He knew how to dance. He had danced a lot on Daxam. But this was so _hard_.

_I’m talking red hot, wet kiss falling off your lips._  
I’m talking red hot, red dress hanging on your hips.  
I’m talking backseat, heartbeat pounding in my chest.  
I’m seein’ red. I’m seein’ red.  


_Can’t get you outta my head, girl._  
Can’t get you outta my head.  
The way you colour up my world.  
I’m seein’ red.  


_No, I can’t get you outta my head, girl_  
Can’t get you outta my head  


Three hours. Why in Rao’s name did he sign them up for _three hours_? He was so confused and his feet were falling all over the place.

But her _smile_. She looked so happy. She was a fit of giggles and she was grabbing onto his arm and holding his hand and pulling him close. Her eyes were sparkling at him and her grin was spread wide across her face and it made him wonder why he hadn’t signed them up for five hours instead.

_I’m talking red hot, wet kiss falling off your lips._  
I’m talking red hot, red dress hanging on your hips.  
I’m talking backseat, heartbeat pounding in my chest.  
I’m seein’ red. I’m seein’ red.

_Can’t get you outta my head, girl._  
Can’t get you outta my head.  
The way you colour up my world.  
I’m seein’ red.

_I’m seein’ red.  
I’m seein’ red._

“Alright, everyone,” the instructor finally announced as their three hour class came to an end. “Now that we’re all pros, we’re going to have to wrap it up!”

The class erupted in light chuckling, Mon-El merely scratching at the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly. He felt Kara’s hand on his back, rubbing up and down comfortingly, obviously sensing that he was the least “pro” out of all the people in the room in which they stood.

“We’re going to leave on the music. We have another class in a half hour, but you’re welcome to relax for a bit, or keep dancing!” She smiled before she and her partner moved to leave the room. All of the couples started to pack up their things, pulling off their boots and heading out the door.

Kara turned to look at him, that wide smile still on her face. “Ready to go?”

He paused for a minute as he looked around the room, all of the couples having quickly left. His eyes stared into hers. “Do you think we could…maybe just stay for a bit?” She furrowed her eyebrows slightly at him. “I just…that class _really_ shook my confidence in knowing how to dance…”

She laughed loudly and his lips started to form a pout before he saw her back away, hands grabbing onto his as she tugged him into the middle of the room. The music the instructors had left on had flipped to a slow song and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands hesitantly slid around her waist, holding her closer to himself than he ever thought she’d let him.

They were quiet for a long while, making it through at least half of the song without saying a word; just the slow sway of their bodies back and forth in the centre of the room.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Mon-El,” she said quietly, breaking the silence, her eyes staring at his chest in front of her. “For doing this for me…I had a lot of fun.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his lips. “Good. That’s what I wanted for you.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she smiled at him. “Line dancing is hard,” he said the words that had been repeating on loop in his head for the last three plus hours.

She giggled lightly at him. “You’d be better at it with practice. It’s hard in a big group. So many people all around can throw you off.”

“Not you,” he said. “You were _really_ good.”

She blushed lightly at his compliment. “Thanks.”

“Me, not so much,” he whispered, timed perfectly with a fumble as he stepped on her toe. “Sorry,” he cringed. “I think you make me nervous.” She chuckled lightly at him. “I love dancing, though.”

“Funny, because you’re not very good at it,” she sighed. She looked up at him, her eyes bright blue and sparkling while a sassy grin spread onto her face. When she saw the worry in his eyes over his fumble before they flicked downward and away from hers, her smile faded a little. “I mean, me too,” she nodded. Her hand moved to his cheek and his eyes met hers again.

“Happy Earth Birthday, Kara,” he whispered and she smiled for a minute before she leaned in, her lips meeting his softly. She felt his hands tense up, gripping at her waist momentarily before he relaxed, his lips moving back against hers as he returned the gesture. When she pulled away, their lips mere centimetres apart, she grinned up at him.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips, her hands moving away from his neck before wrapping around his waist as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some love if you have the time. I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @_ashleymaria_ . I know a lot of people are upset about Chris (and Jeremy to an extent) leaving Supergirl, and I really am too, but I will still be watching the show and I do still love to talk about it, even though the plot holes are in abundance and it drives me nuts sometimes. And I'm also OBSESSED about Melissa being on Broadway. So please, stop by Twitter if you like to chat! My DMs are always open! :)


End file.
